Stuck With You
by Ichigo-chan
Summary: What happens when three Yamis are lost in the woods?
1. Bird Watching, Log chopping, and Milleni...

Ichigo-chan: Hi, and welcome to "Stuck with You"!

Yami: It's the story of three poor characters that were carrying on fine with their lives until this crazy authoress decided to stick them into stupid stories in which they get themselves into all kinds of idiotic situations.

Ichigo-chan: (Ignoring him) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Masa-kun holds up sign reading "On with the story"

Stuck with you

Chapter One: Bird watching, Log chopping, and millennium rods

Yami walked along the sidewalk concentrating on taking care of the task before him. Earlier, Yugi had asked him to go grocery shopping since his grandfather had had to take care of something and had left Yugi to mind the store. Yugi had declared there was nothing to eat, and had sent Yami out shopping. Yami didn't mind doing chores around the house, but it was when he was forced to interact with the people of this time that he had a problem with.

Women walking up to him and telling him he was, "So cute" or girls looking at him and giggling. Not even glaring at them worked! One of these days, he would kill all of these idiots! 

Suddenly he was shoved out of the way as someone stomped past. Okay, he may have been short, but NOBODY shoved him around like he was some elementary school kid. As he turned, mouth opened to give a piece of his mind and not necessarily the better one, and perhaps send the person to the shadow realm; he noticed the person had white hair.

Bakura, but which one? The murderous glint in his eye rather gave him away. It seemed Bakura was in a foul mood. And when Bakura was in a foul mood, innocent people tended to die. Now Yami had a real dilemma. Save innocent stupid people. Go grocery shopping. Save innocent stupid people. Go grocery shopping. Grocery shopping was sounding more appealing by the minute. 

But if innocent people died and Yugi found out that Yami could have prevented it, Yami'd be in deep shit. Yugi would probably never let Yami out of the house again! Why couldn't his life ever be easy? Sighing, he followed the white haired spirit.

Bakura was pissed as he stomped through the grass. He was walking (Or stomping) through the forest. He knew he was acting a bit childish as he flopped down on a large rock. But he couldn't help it, he was mad after all. As he stared down in thought, the millennium ring began to glow. A millennium item was nearby? He looked around carefully until he noticed a bit of black and red sticking up over the bush. 

"I came here to be alone pharaoh."

Yami stumbled out of the bush surprised; he hadn't thought Bakura had noticed him there. Bakura looked over his shoulder with a nasty glare. "Not nice to be spying on people."

"You'd be the expert on nice." Yami muttered snidely under his breath. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously, the last place he would have expected Bakura to go would have been the forest.

"Bird watching." Bakura lied easily and ignored the odd look Yami was giving him. "Why are you following me?"

"Who said I was following you? Yugi needed some wood, so I came to chop some down for him." Yami ignored the odd look Bakura was giving him. "It's just that I noticed you over here."

"You got lost?"

"No! I'm um…thought you might like company" The last part sounded as if it had been dragged out of him.

Bakura gave him a doubting glance, but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for five minutes.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way out would you?" 

Bakura sighed and shifted pulling the book bag he had grabbed earlier off of his back. "I've been trying to find my way out of here for an hour."

And that couldn't have been good, considering he'd been wandering around for about an hour and a half. "How the hell did you get lost?"

Bakura shrugged in response. "Now I'm lost too!" Yami buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, no one asked you to come in here and get lost with me, if I wanted to get lost; I prefer to get lost by _myself!"_

"Well I didn't ask to get lost with you in the first place!"

They both jumped in surprise as there was a sudden rustle of bushes in front of them. Bakura noticed that once again, the ring was glowing. From the bushes came Marik. At first when he saw them, his face reflected confusion, then surprise before he straightened it up and turned to an expression of pure evil. 

"Ha, look at yourselves as you sit there looking lost and confused. I never figured my millennium rod would work so well. I lured you here to rid myself of you annoying pharaoh, and you," he pointed to Bakura, "because you know too much of my plan."

"You're lost too eh?"

Marik nodded. 

So here they were, three powerful Yamis that had survived thousands of years only to find themselves stuck in a forest. 

Ichigo-chan: Life's a bitch ain't it? 

Yami: This story is unrealistic. Since when was there a forest in DominoCity?

Ichigo-chan: Ummmm…

Yami: And me getting lost in the forest? Highly unlikely as well.

Ichigo-chan: We'll just see what the reviewers think.

Masa-kun holds up a sign reading "Please Review!!!"


	2. Rock Paper Scissors

Ichigo-chan: Hi!! I'm back! Thank you for all your kind reviews!

Yami: Why'd you people have to go and review, now she has even more reason to put us though this torture.

Ichigo-chan: Whatever. Masa-kun

Masa-kun: Ichigo-chan no own Yugioh. But she does own the forest!

(Masa-kun holds up sign reading "On with the story")

Stuck With You

Chapter 2: Rock Paper Scissors

"This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people, staaarted singing—"

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you." Bakura threatened his eyes filled with rage. They'd been stuck in the forest for an hour so far. Marik had been singing the song for about half of that time. Yami sat leaning against a tree also willing away his overwhelming urge to make mince meat out of the annoying Yami. Bakura was sitting cross-legged on a large rock repeatedly chanting to himself, "Must not kill Marik, must not kill Marik." He was fighting an internal battle and losing badly. Marik however was still walking back and forth, pouting because he'd been forced to end his song.

"What time is it?" Yami asked looking over to Bakura.

"How would I know? I don't wear a watch." Bakura closed his eyes willing all annoyances to die a slow and painful death courtesy of the Shadow Realm.

"Why not?" Yami asked curiously.

"The same reason you don't."

"You can't afford one with a quality leather band either?" Finally, someone who understood his pain! 

"What?" Bakura asked incredulously. "NO! What am I going to need a watch for? Am I going to say 'I'm sending five people to the shadow realm at four oh ten?'"

"Then you'd be known as the four oh ten killer," Marik observed.

Bakura turned to look at him waves of fury radiating off of him. "If you don't shut up," he warned a second time, "I'll kill you, both of you"

Yami sighed and sank down into a sitting position. "I just want to go home I've never been an out door person."

_3…_

__"If you hadn't gotten us lost in the first place tomb robber we wouldn't be stuck here without any communication…"

_2…_

__"…No food and worst of all NO TOILETS!!!!"

_1…_

__"Not to mention being stuck with some spikey haired psycho and some p.m.s.ing tomb robber!!!!!!!"

_Snap!!!!_

Bakura stood up from his seat on the rock, and grabbed his bag. He then proceeded to walk over to Yami and begin beating him in the head

"I *smack* warned you *smack* to shut *smack* the fuck *smack* up *smack* and who *smack* are you *smack* to call somebody *smack* a spikey *smack* haired *smack* psycho? *smack* have you *smack* looked in *smack* the mirror lately?" He stood there, breathing hard as he watched Yami attempting to recover from the beating he had just received. 

"Maybe you should calm down Bakura and take a few deep breaths" Bakura turned toward Marik. Marik shrank back at the slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"You know what Marik, a beating is too good for you. I challenge you to a duel!"

Everyone paused for dramatic music. 

"No can do, I didn't bring my cards."

"What??!!!" Bakura asked incredulously

"I said, no can do, I didn't—"

"I heard what you said!!" Bakura shouted interrupting Marik

"Then why'd you say what?" Marik tried to shrink back further at Bakura's growl, but found he was already against the tree.

Bakura thought for a minute. How could he kill Marik if he couldn't challenge him to a game of darkness? Just choking him wouldn't have any flair, and of course there'd be his body to deal with. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Alright Marik, I challenge you to a duel."

They once again paused for dramatic music.

"But I told you I—"

"A duel," Bakura continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "Of rock, paper, scissors."

Even if he couldn't challenge the fool to a game of duel monsters, in all his years no one had yet to defeat him at rock, paper, scissors! "Oh and Marik, you can't use the Millennium rod either."

"Fine then." Marik smirked as he tossed down the millennium rod. If he were confident in nothing else, it was his ability to always win at rock, paper, scissors!

Both Bakura and Marik sat on the grass facing each other. "Hold on a second, before we duel I must make it clear that this is yami no game. Whoever loses is sent to the shadow realm for eternity" Bakura began to laugh evilly. 

"Right, right, get on with it man."

An hour later, Bakura was frustrated; Marik had managed to get the same one as him EVERY TIME!! He looked over to Yami to ask him if he had noticed Marik cheating, but Yami wasn't there.

"Where'd Yami go?" Marik shrugged. He too was trying to figure out the mystery of why they continued to get the same one every time. "I think we should go look for him." Marik looked up in surprise. Bakura? Propose something nice? It must be the twilight zone!

"After all, if some other dumb animal kills him, they may take the puzzle. Then I'll never be able to steal it." Marik sighed; he should've known it was too good to be true. "Let's spilt up."

Marik sighed as he leaned against a tree. He'd been looking for the Pharaoh for twenty minutes now. Suddenly, something in the corner of his eye caught hi attention. 

Mr. Bunny was hopping along merrily. It had been a good day for him so far. A good romp with Mrs. Bunny, some good fresh lettuce, and most of all, avoiding hungry psycho yamis.

Marik grinned as he watched Mr. Bunny hop happily. Moving slowly as not to frighten Mr. Bunny, he unsheathed the dagger hidden within the millennium rod. By the time the poor bunny realized his intentions, it was too late.

Meanwhile, Bakura wandered around the woods also. "Where are you you stupid idiotic excuse for a pharaoh?"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shock of black and red hair. "Yami? What the hell are you doing?"

Bakura, shit. "Go away Bakura!" 

Bakura walked a little closer, never being really good at following orders. "What's wrong, why are you hiding back there?"

"Leave now!" Yami was beginning to sound a bit stressed. 

Bakura poked his head around to tree. " I don't see what you so..." He trailed off.

Yami and Bakura stared at each other for a second, and then Bakura covered his eyes, running as fast as he could in the other direction.

Ichigo-chan: My friends always did say I had an innate skill for cliffhangers.

Bakura: But they never said anything about writing did they?

Ichigo-chan: (through clenched teeth) Masa-kun.

(Masa-kun holds up sign reading "please review Buh bye!")


	3. Only a Forest Away

Ichigo-chan: Howdy y'all and welcome to Chapter three. I'm your beautiful authoress

Yami: (Holds up sign reading 'Help Us' out of Ichigo-chan's view)

Ichigo-chan: (oblivious) And I'm so happy people like this story!

Bakura: (holds up sign reading'Unite and help us take her down')

Ichigo-chan: (still oblivious) So, I guess I'll stop rambling and get on with the story

Marik: (holding up sign reading 'Just review and demand she free us, better yet, demand she step down as authoress and let us write the story!')

Ichigo-chan: (doesn't even notice her characters revolutionizing against her) So, read and enjoy, Masa-kun!

Masa-kun: My signs are gone.

Ichigo-chan: What? Just get the story started; I'll see if I can find them.

Masa-kun: 'kay. Ichigo-chan does not own the characters of Yugioh, but she does however own the forest. So, on with the story.

Stuck With You

Chapter 3: Only a forest away

Dedicated to Mr. Bunny

"What was I supposed to do, put up a sign on one of the trees reading 'Stupid tomb robbers beware'?"

"Don't ask me to do your thinking for you!"

"Yeah, I can see you're tied up enough trying to do your own."

Yami and Bakura glared at each other for a second. 

"Maybe you could have said," Bakura went into an imitation of Yami's voice "Go away tomb robber I am peeing."

"I said that, in so many words, twice!" Yami argued back. "Who's the baka who didn't listen?"

Marik chose this moment to walk up, something dangling from his hands. "Can't we all just get along?"

Yami and Bakura transferred their glare over to him. They opened their mouth to say something only to close it once again.

"Marik," Bakura asked carefully, "What the hell is that in your hand."

"Dinner!" Marik replied cheerfully.

Yami and Bakura studied the bloody lump of…whatever the hell it was carefully.

"What…what is it?" Yami asked. It didn't look like any steak he knew.

"Well it used to be a rabbit!" Bakura quickly put his hand over his mouth as he ran deeper into the trees, Marik staring curiously after him. "What's his problem?"

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact you just proposed we eat a raw rabbit." Yami was looking a bit green himself.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Marik was honestly curious. It was there, he was hungry. He didn't see the problem.

"You expect us to eat…THAT?!" Yami knew his voice was rising, but he couldn't help himself. He was stuck with a lunatic who thought they were going to eat a raw rabbit. He shivered a bit.

"You know something?" Marik replied snidely, "I think you're just acting snobbish."

Bakura chose that moment to wander back, sinking into a Bakura puddle on his rock. He moaned in pain, but neither of the others noticed him, they were too involved in their argument.

"Snobbish? Never!" Yami replied snobbishly. "I just know that hell will freeze over and disco will come back in style before I eat that!" 

"Look, what else are we gonna eat, it's not like one of us has a bag full of candy bars!"

The Bakura puddle trickled over to his bag and opened it. After looking in, he was apparently satisfied and dumped it over poring out every kind of candied sweet imaginable. "Dinner is served."

Yami and Marik stared with their mouths open perturbed. "Bakura," Marik began, "Why the hell do you have all of that candy?"

"I thought I might get a little hungry." Bakura replied sarcastically

Yami and Marik looked at each other a shrugged before digging in.

"So, what're we gonna do with it?"

"WE?! You're the one who killed it; you're the one who brought it over here, so you'll be the one to bury the goddamn thing." Yami replied with a vicious look.

Yami and Marik were staring at the ball of red fluff that had once been a happy bouncy bunny wit friends and family. Well, that'd been before Marik had murdered him. Now they were men on the run and had to hide the corpse where the moles would never find it.

Bakura had begged off this task. He really didn't want to have to look at that thing again!

So, Yami and Marik were left standing here debating what to do. 

"Just toss it, and we'll get as far way from it as we possible can." Yami proposed.

Marik thought hard, but could see no faults in Yami's plan. Pulling his arm back as far as he could he threw the bunny corpse far far away.

Later that night, the Yami's realized they had another problem.

"Where the hell are we going to sleep?!"

"Well, I don't know where the two of you are gonna sleep, but I'm sleeping on my rock." Bakura said with an air of finality.

"Oh come on Bakura, share. Weren't you ever taught that?" Marik pleaded

"No."

"Deep down, you must be a kind hearted person." He tried again.

"No."

"Goddammit Bakura move over." Marik was reaching the end of his patience.

Bakura raised his hand, and then extended his middle finger. Marik gave an angry cry before leaping on Bakura to try and force him off the rock. This didn't work however; as Marik was sent flying off five minutes later. 

"Ow."

"Fine, I'll share. But no bunny killers allowed!"

Meanwhile, back in Domino City, Yugi was frantic. He could see the headlines now. "Man went to grocery store, Never seen again."

Ryou also was worried; apparently his Yami had gone missing too. Yugi could tell when he'd called to see if Ryou had seen Yami. And what made it even worse was the fact that he could no longer feel the link to Yami either.

_Please be safe Yami_

Malik was sitting comfortably on the couch, watching TV when Isis walked in.

"Where's Marik?" She asked curiously

"Fool probably got himself lost in the forest again." He replied carelessly, though he was really worried. He could no longer feel Marik. 

_Please don't get in trouble you baka yami_

Ryou was curled up on his couch, the millennium ring in his hand. He couldn't feel him anymore. It was his fault Bakura was gone, if only…

_Please be safe Bakura, or I'll never get the chance to tell you I'm sorry_

__

_Yami woke up suddenly and massaged his aching back, curious as to what was disturbing his sleep. That's when he noticed Bakura. Sweat had broken out all over his skin; he was biting his lip hard and mumbling something in his sleep. Yami stared at him, wondering what was wrong. That's when he noticed that the moisture around his eyes wasn't sweat._

_Tears?_

__

Bakura: How do you expect the reader to know?

Ichigo-chan: Shut up. Anyway, just what was Bakura dreaming about? And just what did occur to make him leave? Also, why are their connections to their hikari's cut off?

Yami: If you don't know, how do you expect them to?

Ichigo-chan: Quiet. Also, we'll have a moment of silence for Mr. Bunny. He was once a happy bunny full of life and (bursts into tears) I can't do this.

Masa-kun: (Pats her shoulder reassuringly with it's tail)

Ichigo-chan: Mr. Bunny leaves behind 500 children, three wives, and cabbage. A five minute silence please.

…five minutes go by…

Ichigo-chan: Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was dedicated to Mr. Bunny. Masa-kun

Masa-kun: Ichigo-chan still didn't find the signs. So, please review.

(Shouts of "Shit I forgot" can still be heard)


	4. Love Hurts

Ichigo-chan: Hi! Hi! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Stuck with you! I'm your authoress the lovely Ichigo-chan! And here with me is my overly cute muse! Masa-kun, take a bow!

(Masa-kun bows, or rather, he does a short bob up and down)

Ichigo-chan: I know that a lot of problems have been going on with this story, thanks to those who mentioned it. Hopefully, this chapter will have no problems.

(Yami raises hand to point out problems) 

Ichigo-chan: (rolls eyes) Technical, not content. Anyway, I'd like to mention a good friend of mine. Blue Elf the reviews are cute, reeeeeeeeaaaaally cute, but why are you sitting here reviewing when you're supposed to be writing!!!! That was a question…really…Anyway, no silly comedy routines today, Masa-kun.

Masa-kun: I still don't have any signs.

(Ichigo-chan pulls out a HUGE pack)

Ichigo-chan: They were on sale at Wal-Mart Enjoy!

(Masa-kun scribbles quickly on sign with tail then holds it up. The sign reads: Ichigo-chan does not own Yugioh, but she does own the forest and the problems she was born with.)

Ichigo-chan: (indignantly) Hey!

Masa-kun: On with the story!

Stuck With You

Chapter 4: Love Hurts

Dedicated to the day Blue Elf gets off her lazy ass and writes

Yami stared at Bakura, slightly worried. In all the time he'd known the tomb robber, he'd never once seen him cry. Yell, scream, curse sure, but never cry. Yami wondered if he should wake him. Bakura may not appreciate showing his weakness to anybody, especially Yami. But, as Yami's hand hovered over him in indecision. 

Finally, he made his decision. He shook Bakura lightly. "Wake up."

Bakura rolled over onto his side. "Ryou…don't go…" He mumbled in the disjointed way people do when they're talking in their sleep.

Ryou? "Yami shook him a bit harder. "Wake up!"

"Not fair…go 'way pharaoh." Yami was so distracted by those words that he failed to notice Bakura's fist on a collision course with his face. Yami caught on unawares, was thrown off of the rock. Bakura simply moved over, happy to have more room.

Yami got up holding a hand over his eye. This…was war! Angrily, he leapt on top of Bakura and began to pummel him.

Marik woke up to see the two of them throwing fists, curses, and insults on each other's family honor. Rolling his eyes, he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Later that morning, Marik walked in between the two, all three of them munching on candy bars. "So tell me again, why the hell did you attack me while I was sleeping?"

"You were twisting and turning, you woke me up. I figured you were having a bad dream so I woke you up!"

"So was Marik" At the look Yami gave him, Bakura thought about that a moment. "Never mind, forget I said that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik asked offended.

"You certainly woke me up." Bakura began sarcastically ignoring Marik as he rubbed his black eye, identical to the one he'd given Yami. "You must be a huge help to Yugi in the mornings!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I was trying to help. I guess that's a lost concept these days." Bakura flipped him off.

"You want to know what I think?" Marik asked

"No." They both responded.

"Maybe you two have repressed feelings for each other. I mean, the saying goes 'You always hurt the ones you love."

"Then Marik," Yami began sweetly. Marik began to back away, not liking that tone of voice. He definitely knew he didn't like the way Bakura was cracking his knuckles. "We love you a lot." 

Marik began to run as the two yamis turned highly violent after a day in the forest began to chase after him.

Marik rubbed sulking at his matching black eye. Across from him, Bakura and Yami glared just waiting for him to say something so they could beat the crap out of him again.

"Marik," Yami said suddenly, breaking the silence, "Why are you lost in the forest?"

"I like walking in the forest, it's peaceful. I just forgot to bring a compass so…" He made a gesture, "here I am. How did the two of you end up here?"

"I was following him." Yami pointed to Bakura.

"I knew you were following me." Bakura mumbled. The two turned to him, curious as to what he had to say. "I…umm…"

"You know, we're forest, we could be the last people we ever see. Do want to die with whatever's bothering you still on your conscience?"

Bakura squirmed. Yami'd seen more human things about Bakura in a day, than he cared to see in a lifetime. "Ryou and I had a disagreement." He mumbled.

"About what?" Marik asked curiously.

"Well, it was…why the hell am I telling you???!!!!" Bakura finished indignantly.

"Remember this conscience thing?"

"Go to hell Marik."

"You know what Bakura, you've definitely calmed down more. No threats to send anyone to the shadow realm in over five hours." Yami teased.

"Shut up Yami!" Bakura may not have noticed it; Yami and Marik noticed it though, because it was the first time Bakura hadn't called Yami Pharaoh or anything more offensive. 

There was a long silence. "So what are we now?" Marik asked.

"I think you may want to rephrase that question."

Marik shook his head. "I mean we just had a warm moment."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin it Marik." 

The silence was now a comfortable silence. At least it was until Bakura stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked

"I'll be back." Bakura replied.

"We shouldn't split up you know, we'll go with you. You may need help you know." Marik began to stand up.

"Bakura turned. "I'm going to go pee; I've been doing it by myself for over five thousand years. I don't think I need help." With that said, he hurried off.

"I thought he was sealed in the ring for five thousand years!"

"Don't think too hard about it."

"Yami, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Yami looked up. "Are you able to get in contact with Yugi? Through the millennium item I mean."

"Not since I got into the forest." Yami had been worried about that too. Marik opened his mouth to comment but shouts of "Guys, come here quick!" interrupted him. He closed his mouth with a slight frown, and hurried over to where Bakura was shouting almost frantically, not forgetting to pause and pick up the bag that lay abandoned on the ground first.

Bakura: What?! You ended it there?!

Ichigo-chan: I'll pick up next week.

Bakura: You made me soft!

Ichigo-chan: Love does that to the best of us!

Bakura: (Rolls eyes) Whatever

Ichigo-chan: I've noticed there's a lot of eye rolling in this chapter, anymore and they'll be rolling all over the forest. Masa-kun.

(Masa-kun scribbles out a sign and holds it up. The sign reads: Please Review) 


	5. Free at Last?

Ichigo-chan: Hi! Hi! I am your lovely innovative authoress Ichigo-chan with another chapter of Stuck with you!

Yami: We've given up on trying to stop you.

Ichigo-chan: Well that's good.

Yami: I mean this being the last chapter and all.

Ichigo-chan: Since when was this the last chapter?

Bakura: You mean it's not over yet?

Ichigo-chan: It's close. Why? Did you get your hopes up?

Marik: I knew it, this is going to be the story that never ends!

Ichigo-chan: Oh please, at the most there are only four more chapters.

Bakura: (rolls eyes) That's comforting

Ichigo-chan: Masa-kun!

(Masa-kun holds up sign reading: Ichigo-chan nothing but the forest, the city, and the plot. Also, a few characters may—The sign has obviously run out of room. Masa-kun flips it over. It reads: --be out of character. Read and enjoy. On with the story!)

Stuck With You

Chapter Five: Free at last?

"Guys, come here quick!" Bakura jumped up and down excitedly. The other two ran quickly. Bakura pointed excited to the exit. "It's the exit!"

            A holy light showed around it as the heavenly music played. "Yes!" Marik cheered, "Last one out is a rotten egg." He began running but Yami and Bakura held him back.

            "Do you really think we're going to let you get out of here before us?" Yami asked in a scary voice.

            "Errr…no?" They tossed Marik to the ground, and ran hurriedly to the exit. Marik got up and brushed himself off. "What a bunch of children." He mumbled before walking off.

            He stopped as he saw the other two in front of him just standing there. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking around before he noticed exactly what was wrong. He didn't recognize anything out here. This was not Domino city.

            "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Bakura stated flatly.

            ""Kansas is in America dimwit." Marik said, feeling smart.

            For the umpteenth time, Bakura reminded himself he couldn't kill Marik "I KNOW that!"

            They sat in a fast food restaurant. After a day of candy bars, they were ready for some real food. Yami sat picking at his burger and fries, this food was WAY below him. Malik and Bakura were happily eating their cheese burgers though.

 "So just where are we again?" Marik asked just for the sake of it, he'd already asked this same question over five times. 

            Bakura glared at him, hoping he'd disappear. "For the last time, we're in some city named Uno!"

            "Isn't that Spanish?" Yami asked curiously. He was quite proud of himself for listening in on Yugi's language class he doubted the other two knew that tiny fact. Or cared for that matter. He was right. Bakura and Marik gave him a blank look. Did he honestly expect THEM to know? They were too evil to know unimportant things like that!  
            "Anyway, we need to find a way to get back to Domino." Bakura took another bite of his hamburger. It was McDonalds, so of course it was rare, just like he liked. "It's not like we have that much money."

            Yami pulled the money out of his pocket and stared at the remaining ten with a forlorn look. "I doubt ten will get us anywhere." Bakura and Marik nodded sadly.

            They sat in thought for a few minutes. "We could sell Marik." Bakura suggested, seeing a way not only to get rid of his biggest annoyance but their money problems as well.

            "Hey!" Came the indignant reply

            "Wouldn't work." Yami responded matter of factly. "Who'd buy him?"

            "True." Bakura agreed taking another bite of his sandwich with one hand and holding Marik back with the palm of the other.

            They fell silently back into thought. "We could get Bakura to sell his body. He'd get a good price, especially with his white hair and all." Marik ducked to avoid the plastic knife that had been thrown at him, but was caught it the face by the pickle.

            "We could get jobs." Yami suggested.

            "It would take weeks to earn the money to get home." Bakura pointed out. "We need fast money."

            "This is getting us nowhere." Marik banged his head slightly on the table.

            "No wait." Bakura held up a finger, a huge smile creeping its way onto his face. "All we need to do is rob a bank."

            "You make it sound so simple."

            "It's not brain surgery," Bakura shrugged. "We're three deadly ancient spirits. Who would dare to stand in our way?"

            Marik took a bite of his burger, cringing slightly at the taste. "Not all of us robbed tombs for a living."

            Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not going to be like holding up a 7 eleven, but it shouldn't be that difficult." He got up, "Come on, we need to go get a few things."

            As Bakura walked away, Marik leaned over to whisper to Yami. "What's a 7 eleven?"

Meanwhile in Domino city…

            Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were at Ryou's house were at Ryou's house, having decided this was the best place to meet. Jou, Honda and Anzu were there also.

            "I can't imagine where they could have gotten to." Anzu said thinking. She was honestly worried about Yami, but honestly couldn't extend that worry to Bakura and Marik.

            Yugi had wondered that too. "I can't really imagine them being kidnapped." (I'm going to write a story about that one day…)

            "Marik's disappeared every once in a while," Malik put in, "But never this long at a time." Ryou said nothing and Malik looked at him in concern.

            Jou snorted. "I can understand being worried about Yami," He stated as if he had read Anzu's thoughts before. "But it's honestly better off without those other two around."

            "That's not true!" Yugi stated, a bit surprised at his friend's comment. 

            "What have they ever done for us?" Jou wanted to know. Honda and Anzu also stared wondering what his answer would be. 

            Jou had more than enough reason to resent the two Yami's. Bakura had not only tried repeatedly to kill them, he'd also put Ryou in danger more times than he cared to count. Marik had been responsible for almost killing Mai. No, he had no reason for rushing to find them. 

            Malik just wanted to get out of here. Here were these other three people who could never possibly know how it felt to lose your other half and then not be able to know if they were safe, or even alive, telling them they'd be better without his other half. Marik may have occasionally annoyed him, but the last thing Malik wanted to live with was a life without Marik.

            He jumped in surprise as Ryou, who had been sitting on his couch with his face buried in his hands up until now, suddenly jumped up. "Are you saying you expect me to just forget about my Yami? Should I just say, 'hell, he was evil anyway, I guess I can move on now.' I don't what you say. Bakura is not as bad as you seem to think." His chest heaved as the sobs wracked his body Marik put his arms around the boy, and Ryou turned into the embrace. "I don't want to be apart from him." Ryou said in between sobs, more to Malik than anyone in the room.

            "Ryou, you really are better off without him." Jou said desperately trying to appeal to the sobbing boy. He hated to see the boy cry, and hated it even more that he had been the cause of it. 

            "I agree with him." Malik stated softly as he rubbed the white haired boy's back, trying to soothe him. "My Yami is my other half; I can't imagine existing without him. What do you think Yugi?"

            Yugi had idea when this conversation had gotten out of hand. "I think you're right Malik," Yugi replied softly. "I have a really hard time remembering life before Yami came in it, and now I can't imagine it with out him." He gave a soft smile. "We have to find them."

Back in Uno…

            "I can't believe you traded fifteen candy bars and nine fifty for guns and ammunition." Marik stated disbelievingly as he stared at all of the artillery laid out on the floor of the motel they had rented for the night and the next day.

            Bakura smiled proudly. "You just have to talk to the right people!" His smile faded away as he found himself wondering if Ryou was missing him. Probably not. He remembered why he'd left.

            _"Ryou, I really want to talk to you." Ryou had paused in wiping to table to stare at Bakura, his eyes full of curiosity. _

_            "What is it Bakura?"_

_            "Ryou I…I just wanted you to know that—"_

            "Bakura? Hello? Are you in there?" Bakura was startled out of his memory by the hand waving in front of his face. He tried to bite it.

            "I see we're back." Marik stated frowning as he rubbed his hand. "I thought you got enough to eat at that fast food restaurant."

            "You know me, my cannibal instincts always come out when I'm hungry."

            Yami rolled his eyes at the exchange. "I swear, Yugi and his friends have more mature conversations than the two of you."

            Marik stuck out his tongue. "Yugi and his friends weren't sealed in various pieces of metal for over five thousand years."

            Bakura nodded. "Yeah, give us a break we have five thousand years worth of immaturity to make up for."

            Yami simply raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess one of us has to be the mature one."

            "So says Mr. I don't were a watch because it doesn't go with my outfit."

            Yami glared. "Just because I have fashion sense doesn't—a mouse!" He ended on a shriek as he jumped up to stand on the desk behind him

            Bakura and Marik hopped quickly onto the closest furniture. "Oh shit, I hate mice." Marik cried.

            "Please Ra," Bakura cried tearfully "save us from the evil four legged rodent. Both of them." Marik glared

            Suddenly, the trash can caught fire. Unfortunately, the mouse had been right by it. The evil four legged rodent was conquered. But, they couldn't quite celebrate yet, the fire was still spreading. 

            Yami glared across the room at Bakura. "Would it have been so hard to ask Ra for a fire extinguisher too?"

            Bakura stuck his tongue out. "Err guys; we have a bigger problem right now." Marik pointed to the ammunition lying in the path of the fire.

            "Oh shit."

            "Yeah, oh shit is appropriate."

Bakura: Oh great, set us on fire.

Yami: And Uno? You can do better than that!

Ichigo-chan: Oh yeah, and Domino was a big leap in creativity.

Marik: I sensed angst, lots and lots of angst

Ichigo-chan: Yup! And it was a bitch to write too. Anyway, until next chapter readers! Masa-kun!

(Masa-kun holds up sign reading: Don't forget to review, Ciao ^_~)


	6. Mistaken Identity

Ichigo-chan: Hi! Hi! This is your lovely and talented authoress with the sixth chapter of Stuck With you. For a couple of days there, I didn't think I'd manage to finish it, I got MAJORLY stuck.

Yami: You were stuck on Stuck With You?

Ichigo-chan: Don't take my corny quips. Anyway, Enjoy! Masa-kun!

(Masa-kun holds up sign reading: Please donate money so I can have a home and a more sane owner.)

Ichigo-chan: Har Har. Start the story

Stuck With you

Chapter 6: Mistaken Identity

People ran out of the motel to see the fire trucks with their pretty sirens go by. They mumbled amongst each other, curious about what was going on, but not bold enough to go up and ask someone.

            Amidst the chaos, three boys that looked to be teenagers but were actually thousands of years old, (Young child: Gee gramps, their older than you. Gramps: Hush Youngan!) Scurried away unnoticed which was surprising considering the amount of weapons they were carrying.

            Flashback…

            "Oh shit." Bakura mumbled, already foreseeing their death, thousand year old spirits couldn't die all over again could they? 

            "Yeah, oh shit is appropriate." Marik responded. He was quite sure they could most likely die again; all he wanted was one last cookie before he died. One last goddamn cookie!

            Yami of course was the more practical of them all. "Grab the guns and run." Bakura and Marik stared at him in awe. 

            "You know, I used to think you were a good guy…" Bakura mumbled, impressed by Yami's simply evil plan. Yami smirked.

            Back to the future…err…present

            The three Yamis ran their heart out, trying as hard as they could to put a good distance between the flaming room and themselves. 

            "What do we do now?" Marik wanted to know.

            "I think we need to get a new room." Yami stated.

            "You think?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

            "Well, it may not be smart considering we're probably wanted criminals by now." Yami rationalized.

            "We've slept outside before." Marik reasoned.

            "I guess, but if you jump me again Yami all hell will break loose." Bakura warned as they walked resigned back into the forest.

            They stood in front of the Uno bank around mid morning, all artillery carefully hidden. They had absolutely no plan and were relying solely on luck.

            "Ready?" Marik asked his fellow future bank robbers.

            Bakura gave a manic smile. "I was born ready." 

            They gave evil yami smirks to each other that only evil yamis can understand, and kicked in the door. All of the patrons of the bank weren't surprised to see three teenaged boys standing there. They figured all teenagers went through a phase, these one's were just going through their bank-robbing phase. They calmly put their hands up in the air, awaiting the overused sentence

            "I'd advise you put your hands up into the air, because this my friends is a stick up." They rolled their eyes at the redundancy.

            A half hour later, police stood outside of the bank, desperately pleading that the children let the hostages go and turn themselves in. 

            "Do they really honestly think we'll get a sudden flash of guilt and come out talking about how wrong we were?" Bakura asked curious.

            Yami shrugged in response. "I just want to know why they continue to call us children, we have well surpassed that age."

            Marik rolled his eyes in response. " Sure, we know that, and now, those people," He pointed to their "hostages" "Know that, but THEY don't know that."

            Bakura snickered. "Could you imagine their reactions?"

            The mental picture was rather funny. "We have three five thousand year old boys that look like fourteen year old teenagers robbing the bank, send back up now! Over." Marik said in an imitation of a policeman.

            "We are willing to talk to you. Just please come out with your hands up." The three Yami's burst into more laughter. Bakura stood next to a window and opened it. 

            "We'll get back to you AFTER we finish robbing everyone, be patient. You'll get your turn soon." Words that could burn children's ears lest they be put here left the policemen's mouth causing the Yamis to burst into gales of laughter. Bakura reached into his pocket and the hostages all cowered back in fear. Pulling out a candy bar, he happily split it into three and shared it with the other two.

            "Where do you get this candy from?" Marik asked curiously. 

            "Convenience store." They nodded in acknowledgement.

            "When are we going to get out of here?" Yami wanted to know.

            "Whenever those little men in blue go away." Bakura replied.

            "There're aliens out there?!" 

            "Marik no Baka!!!!!" Marik was dummy slapped by both Yami and Bakura.

            They went back to watching the window. "You know, there is a way..." Marik mumbled.

            Bakura and Yami looked at him with raised eyebrows. With an evil smirk, he began to whisper his plan to them.

            Five minutes later, the police received a call.

            "Moshi moshi?"

            "Hi, this is an old lady that's across the road from the bank, I just called to inform you that I saw some suspicious young men running across my back yard."

            "Ma'm are you sure?"

            "I called ya didn't I?"

            "Ma'm can you give me a description?"

            "One had white hair, one looked like he stuck his finger in an electric outlet, and one looked like one of those super saithingies that they're showin' on TV."

            The man made wild gestures to the rest of the team, everyone was so concentrated on the caller, that they didn't even notice the three yamis sneaking out of the bank and escaping, one with a cell phone to his ear.

            "Okay, ma'm just stay on the line, we'll be sending officers to check shortly." He turned and smiled proudly at his co-workers. "Do we have an ID on them yet?"

            "Hai, two of them are students at Domino High. Bakura Ryou and Mutou Yugi. The other is currently being home schooled by his older sister, Malik Ishtar."

            "His sister's name is Malik?"

            "No idiot, that's the thief's name!"

            No one noticed as the real thieves escaped into the night, laughing maniacally as they lugged huge bags of money. The cell phone was tossed aside, it had served it's purpose. They were free!

Bakura: It's over?

Ichigo-chan: For now.

(Party begins much to Ichigo-chan's dismay)

Ichigo-chan: Smart asses. 


End file.
